


Rarepair Requests

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: This is a collection of Rarepairs that I asked people to reply with on a post on Twitter.Tags, pairings and warnings will vary with each chapter and will be posted in each chapter notes
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 125





	1. HoneyVenom... Literally

**Author's Note:**

> I either haven't heard the shipname HoneyVenom in a long time or this was the first time I heard it. Either way, I thought of lamias.
> 
> Warnings: Cunnilingus, Dub-Con, Non-Con elements, Lamia Black, Slim x Black, and mentions of Slim Honey, Implied Sex

  
Honey knew this was wrong. His friend had trusted him to look after his lamia. Slim had _trusted_ him. And here he was, breaking that trust in a horrible, perverse way.

"A-ahhh! F-f-fucking hell... eep!" Honey had his arms thrown up over his face. Pleasant shocks up his spine made his bones rattle loudly.

"Language," Black hissed, his fangs puncturing the magic of his thigh. Then he licked up any magic that leaked from it.

Honey couldn't retort with anything other than more moans as Black dove back between his legs. He had an oral fixation, something that Honey became aware of after the third day of his pet sitting.

Stars, he's too good with that tongue... Honey thought as that tongue swirled around his clit and then dove into his hole. The feeling was overwhelming in such a good way. He ached dor more, ached to be filled but would absolutely settle if Black kept sucking his clit just like that.

He wasn't aware of if he came or not - probably not - as the sweet torture went on for what felt like thirty minutes to an hour. He did know that his pussy was throbbing hard with arousal when Black pulled away.

Honey peeked out from under his arms. Was he done now? He was usually done right about now, right when Honey was a trembling mess. Black shifted between his legs, slithering up his body until Honey could see Black's swollen slit.

"Wh-what are...?"

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the pretty purple magic. Even as it began to part and two large hemi-penises peeked out and rose to full mast, right against his magic. Honey flushed hard and sputtered. Black looked down at him with hunger and amusement as he slowly grinded against Honey.

O-oh fuck. Honey was in for a ride today.

* * *

When Slim came home, he greeted Black first, who was tending to Honey. Slim just raised a brow at Honey, taking in all the pillows propping him up the cup of tea in his hands.

"Dude, I know I asked you to pet sit, but I honestly didn't think my pet would be sitting you. What the fuck happened?" Slim asked. Funny enough, Honey blushed brightly and looked away. Cute.

"I... I kinda fell off the couch and landed on my hip earlier. Sorry..."

"Dude, don't be sorry for getting hurt," Slim replied. "I'm sorry my couch is so dangerous."

Honey threw a pillow at him, which Slim dodged easily.

"Dick..."

"The biggest around," Slim replied. He strode over to the couch and offered Honey his hands. "Come on. Let's get you up and headed home, alright?"

Honey flushed again and nodded gently. For some reason he would _not_ meet Slim's eyes. He refused to look at him. He didn't peg Honey to be so embarrassed over something so little. He helped Honey stand, noticing his face scrunch up in pain when he did. As much as Slim wanted to offer him a bed to stay in tonight, he didn't have a guest bedroom.

"Think you can shortcut alright?" Slim asked.

"Yeah. I should be fine. If my hip give me anymore trouble after today, I'll go see a doctor."

"Good. You should anyway, but I know that's the nest I'm gonna get. Go home and rest, dumbass."

"Aye, aye, asshole," Honey saluted with as much sass as possible. Then, with a blip, he was gone. Slim waited about a minitr to see if he was gonna come back before he turned off the lights in the living room and went upstairs to his room.

Black followed him all the way up. Slim sat down at his desk chair and logged onto his computer. He opened his camera system software and played back earlier that night.

"Well, well, well," Slim said as he leaned in a little. "You had a lot of fun today, didn't you, Mi'Lord."

"Yessssss," Black hissed, watching the recording of his coupling with Honey with a small flush. He looked proud.


	2. SpicedSugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Edge x Sugar. I thought of this senario because I wanted to see more of Sugar's recovery from his univserse and long term issues. This is around the middle of his amd Blood's recovery.
> 
> Warnings: hurt/comfort, mild issues involving food, Sugar is a ball of anxiety, so is Edge, Sans is a cheeky shit, and Fluff.

He was crying again.

It was easy to tell. He had the same tells that Red had. The same stubborness to not let people notice, to not let them see. Edge knew it well. But, while Red would stubbornly hold back his tears, Sugar didn't have the excess magic to make tears, let alone spill any.

He was breathing unevenly and his vones tremvled softly. It showed years of experience in hiding how upset he was. Except, it was obvious in his face. He just looked like he was silently crying, like tears should be pouring down his face as he silently cried. No smile graced his teeth, no happy glimmer in his eye. Only a sad stare into the middle distance.

Everyone thought it was like one of Blood's episodes and gave him space, rather than comfort initially. That was until Blood had approached him and embraced him in a loving hug and spewing comforting words.

As soon as his terrible state was acknowledged, Sugar broke down in hiccuping sobs that left him hoarse. He had asked, nearly begged everyone to ignore him when he got that way because the attention to it only made it worse for him.

So everyone did. The next time it happened, everyone went on as if nothing was wrong.

It pissed Edge off.

That wasn't the proper way to help Sugar heal. They couldn't just ignore his upset state and go on, like nothing was amiss when everything was wrong! Sugar was _crying_. He was _upset_. But, everyoje was sitting around, watching the movie and pretending like he wasn't.

Sugar was still crying when the movie ended. Blood got up from his spot under Sugar's arm and went to get snacks. The group dispersed a little. Some went for snack, smokes, or sleep. Sugar also left, gone to sit on the back porch. Edge followed, snatching up a small sandwich on the way because he knew for a fact that Sugar hadn't eaten a damn thing other than _maybe_ a bite of Papyrus's spaghetti.

He could see Sugar's shoulders shaking violently even before he touched the screen door. All the anger and outrage at the other's inactions died the minute he heard Sugar sob. His hand was still on the screen door's knob.

Edge took a second to calm down, to think. This wasn't his brother. This was Sugar. As a Papyrus, he needed to think about how he wanted to be appraoched like this.

He wouldn't. Just like Sugar. But, if need be, he wouldn't want to be approached with anger, like he'd done something wrong.

Taking his hand away from the doorknob, he went back into the kitchen.

"'ey, wassup, bro? watcha doin'?" Red asked from in front of the fridge. He was turned away to look at Edge with the fridge doors wide open. The heathen. Edge walked up to him, reached over him and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge

"Sugar and I are going to be sitting on the back porch for a minute. You can start the next movie without us," Edge replied, softly. Red stared at his face, searching. Edge knew he was reading Edge's intentions. After a second, his brother nodded.

"Gotcha, Boss. If anyone asks, Shugs just needed some fresh air and a little company."

Edge gave his brother an appreciative half-smile and turned around. This time, when he went to open the screen door, he did so gently. Sugar wasn't crying as hard as before. The thought of Sugat having to go through the worst of it alone was like a knife being twisted in his ribs. Sugar was on the steps of the porch, curled up against the railing.

Edge sat next to him, being sure to leave the other plenty of room. He set the water and food between themand looked away. It didn't keep him from hearing Sugar's weakened bones pop and crack as he looked to Edge. He could feel Sugar looking at him and then the food, and then him again. Edge ignored the stare and continued to look away.

He set it there. He's not offering. Sugar doesn't have to take it, but Edge really wants him to. At least take the water. Please?

Sugar did take the water. Edge let out a small breath he didn't know he was holding. He heard Sugar crack it open and take small sips out of it. It wasn't right. He should eat more. He should be drinking more of it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edhe asked, looking at him finally. Sugar, thankfully didn't burst into tears again, but that was a near thing. He did make a small choked sound and his teeth creaked as he clenched them tighter.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Edge assured. "But I am going to sit here with you. _That_ you have to deal with."

"nyeh heh..." It was so soft, even for Sugar and it was watered down in tears.

They sat there for several minutes. Sugar seemed to soak up his presence and company. The space between them remained fairly large and cold though. Edge wanted to pull Sugar flush against him and comfort him to the fullest. He couldn't. Or rather shouldn't. It wouldn't be appropriate.

There was a rustle beside him. The sandwich had been moved a foot behind them. Sugar had scooted closer to him. There was a scant few inches between them. Their arms brushed against each other.

"Thank you..." Sugar said, just barely louder than before. "Thank you for trying at least."

_Don't thank me for this_. _Never for this_. _You deserve so much more than_.

It didn't escape his notice that Sugar still hadn't eaten anything. Sugar was upset, but he was also polite. On top of that, food was likely held in a higher esteem in Sugar's culture than Edge's. He would never complain about food openly. Still...

"Was there something wrong with the food?" Edge asked. Sugar continued to stare down at his knees. The water bottle creaked in his hold.

"No..." Sugar said hesitently.

"That didn't sound convincing," Edge replied. "You can tell me. I won't tell them. If there was something wrong, I can make you something else."

Edge clicked his teeth shut when he saw Sugar shaking again. He shouldn't have pushed it. Fuck, he made Sugar cry. He upset Sugar. He would gladly accept whatever punishment/beating he got. He deserved it because he ducking made this sweet soul cry.

"It's... It's too rich..." Sugar said.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Sugar was recovering from starvation. 

"The sandwich too?" Edge asked. Sugar nodded slowly, still ashamed.

"The bread might be okay, but everything between will hurt my soul because of... the... magic? Edge?"

Edge had tensed even further, going ramrod straight. He turned back to the sandwich and plucked it up before the annoying kanine could.

"What are you doing???" Sugar pressed, very confused.

He ripped pulled off the slice of bread on top and handed it to Sugar while he peeled the lettuce, tomato, cheese, and turkey off. He ate the fillings and handed the rest to Sugar.

"Will that suffice?" Edge asked, after he finished swallowing.

Sugar looked between him and the bread. He gaped at him, gobsmacked. Edge watched a bit worriedly as Sugar's expression switched through so many emotions in the span of two seconda before letting out a heavy sigh. Sugar then took a tentative bite of the food. It still had mustard and maybe some mayo on it.

Sugar ate seemed to chew on that one piece forever before he swallowed it. Edge waited for some sort of reaction. Then Sugar took another tentative bite. And then he started tearing up again.

"Is it okay?"

Sugar jumped, making his tears fall. He realized what happened and quickly wiped them away as he nodded his head.

"Y-yes. Yes, it is," Sugar said then proceeded to slowly go through the one slice and then the other. Edge urged him to sip at the water as well. "Thank you..."

"It's no problem, Sugar," Edge replied. "Anytime."

Sugar leaned against Edge completely this time. His long arms wrapped around Edge in a surprisingly tight hug. Surprised and a bit uncertain, Edge hugged him back. It was gentle. He couldn't feel Sugar's bones through his clothes. He was scared he would accidentally break one of his ribs.

"Thank you," Sugar repeated firmly. Edge flushed and then cleared his throat.

"Again, it's no problem," he said, then added, "Sugar, can you make me a list of foods you know you and your brother can eat? I... I don't want you to go without food because you can't eat it."

Sugar nodded, wiping away more tears.

"A-Are there any crackers or soup inside?"

"There should be. If not, I can fix that."

The back door opened slowly. They turned to see who was standing there. It was Classic.

"heya, Blue found some awesome oyster crackers at the store. you two want some?" he said, holding a bowl of them.

"Yes, please," Edge replied. How convenient. He feelings about this.

"Stretch is also feelin' a little sick, so Blue's makin' some soup. any requests?"

Edge raised a brow at that, highly suspicious now.

"Isn't that something you should be asking the sick person?" Edge asked. Classic winked in all his lazy innocence.

"he's not particularly picky. wanted to ask a couple of culinary masters what they recommend," Sans said. There was so much bullshit in that statement, Edge would be smelling it for weeks. Edge turned to Sugar questioningly.

"Well then, as a culinary master, what say you?" Edge asked. Better to go along than call Sans out. There was a chance it wouldn't end well.

"Uh... um... well..."

"how about potato soup? no meat, no tomatoes, no hard flavors. nice and heavy on the stomach too. Blue could also use the help preparing it. howzaboutit?"

They waited a good minute for Sugar to catch up and process what was going on. When he did, his face got red in that way that said he was close to tears again. But, he was smiling now. Thatbwas good.

"Yeah... I'd like that," Sugar replied. He pulled away from Edge with an much gentleness as a soft breeze. Edge morned the loss of warmth and his delicate bones. Sugar scooted passed Comic and inside. Once he was out of earshot, Edge levelled a look to Sans.

"My brother put you up to this, didn't he."

Sans shrugged, saying, "it was a group effort. Red told us what was goin' on as he heard it."

Realization dawned on Edge and he almost facepalmed. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"He bugged the damn back porch," Edge hissed.

"yep."

"I should have known."

"yep."

"You all knew this. Didn't you."

"yep."

Edge shot him a scrutinizing glare as he folded his arms.

"And pray tell, why did no one see fit to comfort him when you ALL saw him crying?"

Comic visibly began to sweat a little, but his grin stayed in place. Albeit a little more nervous under Edge's incresingly malevolent aura.

"didn't wanna step on your toes, lover boy," Comic said. "now get in there Casanova. i think i hear my bro callin' me. see ya."

Comic blipped away quickly. Edge didn't see him anywhere as he stepped inside the house. Coward. Nonetheless, he saw Sugar and Blue peeling some potatoes and decided to go help. It was nice to see Sugar smiling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think!


	3. BlueBlood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue shows Blood some attention and feeds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I forgot to post this. It's short, but I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Content Warnings: Feederism, frottage, food kink, teasing touches, and body worship.

Blue loved this. Loved doing this to Blood. He could see his bones quivering as he ran his fingers over the scars on his ribs and spine. Their magic, one a bright blue and the other a deep scarlet, mingled and shined gently in the dim lighting of the room.

Blue applied a bit more pressure on the spots he felt the most tension. Blood tensed, hissing in pain and then groaning out brokenly in relief. He was beginning to sweat, panting heavily. Blood's fingers clawed at the bed was Blue's fingers 'accidentally' brushed against his bulge.

"Look at you. Being so good for me," Blue cooed, leaning away. He could see Blood lurch a little, trying to follow him but stopping himself. "Good boy."

Blood said nothing. His red eyelights followed Blue's every move as the other moved back to grab him a treat. It was a chocolate covered orange slice. Blood's favorite and Blue's preferred treat over the normal strawberry. No seeds to get stuck in his teeth. He held it in front of Blood's teeth, enjoying how the other kept his teeth closed obediently until...

"Open up," Blue said. Blood did so slowly, taking the treat gently into his mouth and savoring it as Blue's fingers fell down to his teeth. Blue's own teeth followed, kissing Blood and tasting the treat too as it dissolved into Blood's magic.

Blue moaned and deepened the kiss. He adjusted his position and lined up their members. The gasp he got when he grinded their clothes members together was even more delicious than the orange.


	4. RottenCrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror has his bad days, so many that Wheaty has learned how to bring him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not completely satisfied with this, but I love it at the same time. This features a couple more of my headcannons for the Horror bros.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this. Thank you so much for the request. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE MIND THE WARNINGS.
> 
> Content Warnings: References to Past Starvation, References to cannibalism, References to eating Humans, Blood waking up thinking he's in the Underground, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Dub-Con, Mild Frottage, Sexual Themes, Hurt/Comfort and Angsty Fluff.

Hungry. He was so hungry. He was starving. When was the last time he ate? He couldn't remember. Maybe two or three... weeks? Years? When did the last human fall? He didnt know. He was hungry though. He could taste their blood already on his tongue. The crunch of their feeble ribs in his teeth.

Blood slowly crawled out of his bed. He needed to eat. He needed to patrol. He had to go looking.

* * *

"Brother. Brother get up now."

"Snerk. Wha? What's up? Do I need to chase off some cyotes or somethin'?" Wheaty asked sleepily. It wasn't daylight yet so that had to be it.

"Or something... He's in the garden again," Bean said. He was still in his night clothes and he looked tired. Wheaty sat up in bed with a groan, rubbing his eyesockets.

"Sugar still sleepin'?"

"No. He woke up as soon as he heard Blood leave the house."

"Alright. You go put 'im back to bed. Imma go get the big guy. Keep an ear out for me, will ya?" Wheaty threw his legs over the side of the bed and started putting his boots on. He was tired. Stars, he was tired. But this was something he needed to do.

"We don't have ears but I understand what you mean. Let me know when to hit the lights," Bean said with a fond huff.

"Sure will."

Wheaty took a shortcut ouside to their kitchen first. He grabbed a few slices of bread and the entire jar of blackberry jelly and peanut butter. He shortcut to the porch only in a mild hurry.

Just another part of their routine. Look around and find him first. Not that it was hard to. Blood was clawing desperately the ground in the potato field. (Wheaty sighed in relief. He preferred their crops take damage than to lose another of their livestock.)

He was grunting and panting hard, his voice audible from the front porch. He sounded like an animal. It broke Wheaty's heart.

He walked to the edge of the field, staying a healthy distance away. This was the hard part. He needed to get Blood's attention and as soon as he did...

"Heya, darlin'!" Wheaty called. "Hey. Over here!"

Blood immediately stopped digging. His head snapped over to look at him. In the light of their one lamp post, Blood made a scary sight. Only one of his eyelights was active, glowing red and large while his pupil was shrunken to a pinprick. Wheaty's survival instincts prickled at his bones, telling him this was a bad idea.

"Heya, buddy. Ya wake up hungry or somethin'?" Wheaty said, shoving away those instincts. He could handle this just fine. "Ya know you can't quite eat our crops yet. They'll hurt yer soul with all that saturated magic. But, don' worry. I gotcha somethin' here."

Blood was up on his feet barreling toward him in an instant. He summoned his axe and was ready to swing it down on Wheaty. Wheaty sighed sadly. It was one of those nights. He could see the black gunk dripping down Blood's mandible.

Wheaty sidestepped as soon as the axe was coming down. It got lodged deep into the ground. Blood tried to pull it out, in vain. Angry, Blood turned to Wheaty again and lunged at him. Wheaty stepped back, turned, or sidestepped out of the way of each lunge. 

"buddy, come on, do you really wanna keep doing this?" Wheaty asked. Blood was huffing and puffing now, clearly exhausted but also running on ingrained survival instincts. "i gotcha somethin', hun." Wheaty waved the bread around a little. Blood's eye narrowed onto the food, flickering to him occasionally. "ya want it? come 'ere and get it."

Blood lunged at him again. Wheaty sidestepped and held out his foot to trip the near feral skeleton. Blood fell face first into the dirt. He scrambled to get up only to get a foot shoved into his upper spine. Blood let out a dangerous growl, not that Wheaty was scared.

"Bean!"

The lightpole that lit up their driveway and most of the farm went out abruptly. The sudden darkness had Blood thrashing and really trying to get up. A minute later, his eyes adjusted to he dark. A low, furious growl rose from his ribcage. To anyone else, it promised pain and death. Wheaty was unimpressed.

Keeping Blood pinned, Wheaty adjusted himself so that he could lay on top of him. They had done this before. This was nothing new. He knew just how to get Blood to calm down. It took a little more shifting and adjusting his grip to one hand. He got a nasty scratch on his arm for his trouble. Then he snatched up a piece of bread. Blood's jaws snapped at him a couple times, followed by snarls until the bread came close to his face.

His eyes shrunk and he sniffed the air a couple of times. He began to drool. It didn't have the red glow of Blood's magic, so it must have still been that black gunk he leaked occasionally. 

He managed not to get bit as he fed Blood the piece of bread. At the same time, he grinded his pelvis into Blood's coccyx. The startled groan that came out was sweet, but was quickly followed by a snarled growl. Another piece of bread was shoved in his mouth, followed by another deep grind. This time, Wheaty's magic sparked and formed in his pants. Blood growled as he chewed his food, struggling weakly. This went on for another three slices before his magic really started to shine. The black tar was quickly replaced by the glow of Blood's magic. His tongue manifested and even licked out at Wheaty's fingers.

When Blood no longer struggled in his hold, Wheaty turned him over. Blood's eyelight was blown wide and hazy. His maxilla was flushed brightly, as well as the front of his shorts. Wheaty chuckled.

"You back with me, darlin'?" Wheaty asked, resisting the urge to nuzzle him. He'd been bitten before. He still had the scar. He would not make that mistake again.

Blood squirmed some more, trying to grind up into Wheaty. He whined as he was denied. Wheaty frowned and then sat up. Blood was deceptively light, easy to maneuver and manipulate, especially when pliant. With promising touches and a couple more pieces of bread and Blood was damn near pleased. Wheaty had managed to wrangle him into his lap with his arms behind his back. Wheaty buried his face into Blood's neck and kissed the bones there. 

Blood jerked away at first, until Wheaty peaked his tongue out to taste the bones at the same time he rocked their pelvises together. Blood shuddered hard, letting out a weak sigh and relaxed.

"You with me now, darlin'?"

Seconds ticked by. Blood was eerily still. His ragged breathing was the only sound between them.

"Babe?"

"y-yeah... i-i'm... here..."

"Ya don' sound like it. Look up and take in the view. Those ain't stones in the sky."

Blood shuddered harder, tilting his head back further. Wheaty placed a gentle kiss in his neck, slowly letting go of his grip. Blood didn't struggle. When his hands were released, he brought them around to weakly cling to Wheaty's shoulders as the other peppered his neck with plenty more kisses.

A sheepish grin made it's way onto Blood's face, shying away from the attention a little.

"Better?"

"y-yeah."

"Good. PB and J's?"

"please?"

With a flick of his wrist, the bread and the forgotten jars of jelly and peanut butter came floating back to them. With more awkward work, Wheaty gave up making the sandwiches by hand and let his magic work. Blood clung to his tightly, burrowing his head into Wheaty's chest. Wheaty soothed Blood through every hiccup and sniffle.

Blood was still sniffling when Wheaty tore off a chunk of the finished PB&J. He offered it to the quivering skeleton in his lap and was happy to see it accepted.

Blood managed to finish half the sandwhich before wanting to go back inside.

This was... not okay, but better. It was part of the process. While this definately wasn't going to be the last night they go through this, it was getting better and easier. While it was a hellova thing to go through, Wheaty was happy to be there to help Blood through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know what you think with a comment!
> 
> Again, thank you for the request! I really, really liked writing these two.


	5. Error x Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error doesn't take an interest in Ink's partners. Except one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun request! I actually dont know these characters that well or their backgrounds, but I kinda had good ideas. I didn't go into great detail. But, have this kinda fluff/tension between them.
> 
> PS: I had to type this on my phone so I apologize if there is typos. If there are glaring ones please let me know.
> 
> Warnings: Implied Sex, Very Mild Self Harm, Poly, Open relationships, Ink/Dream/Error but the focus is Error/Dream, Mistrust, Kisses, and Fluff.

His scarf was ripped.

Error's eye twitched a little. It was a stupid thing to think about when he first met the bubbly yellow bastard. Ink brought him over to introduce them to one another, a thing Ink did with every new partner he had. Apparently it was something one was supposed to do when they had multiple partners?

Whatever.

Error barely took a look at the beacon of positivity and noticed the little hole in his scarf.

Other than that, the guy wasn't that interesting. Nonetheless, he was pulled into a conversation woth them - the kind where they mainly talked to each other but wanted the occasional comment or acknowledging hum or grunt. All the while, that little hole in Dream's scarf annoyed him. He couldn't tear his eyes off it. It was the one detail that marred the near perfect image Dream made.

Dream came by often. He never came by alone. Ink invaded his space with Dream. Like always, Error was fine with it, so long as they weren't loud enough to disturb him. On several occasions, the two would invite (insist) Error to join them and watch the going-ons in other universes. He would often be in between the two, them leeching off his unnatural warmth while they still smelled of sex.

The first time Dream had touched him, he hadn't felt panic or fear. It was something only Ink had ever achieved. It made his presence... tolerable. And with him pressed to his side, hip-to-hip, completely bareboned, Error could freely admire rhat golden yellow magic that lit up his face and joints.

He couldn't see the appeal.

Ink liked pretty things. But, that definately wasn't the only reason Ink slept with the guy so much. Blue would be here more often if that was the case. Ink hated flawless characters.

Feeling Dream burrow closer to Error in his sleep, he decided to shelve that question for later and soak up the affection he rarely could indulge in.

But he was bored. He needed something else to do. He barely had to around before he chose.

They had left their clothes strewn all over the floor. A part of him wanted to leave it that way because it would be too much work to pick it up. Another part was annoyed that they made that mess in HIS space.

Whatever.

Error immediately spotted the golden scarf and used his strings to pick up the offending object. He plucked it up off his floor and pulled it over. Straightening it out made him frown heavily. Was this a cape? It sure looked like one. An abused one. It was riddled with holes.

Error grimaced in distaste. This was worse than Ink's clothes after he decided to pick a fight with him. Did this heathen not know how to take care of his clothes? Oh well.

Error spotted Ink's paint holster lying close to the door. He plucked the golden yellow vial out and pulled it closer. This took a bit of effort and a lot of willpower to do what he did next. He disliked doing it. It was uncomfortable, but it was useful.

He took a deep breath, dispelled all his strings then popped the cork, tipped his head back and poured a little of the paint into each of his eyesockets.

PAIN. PAIN! _PAIN!_

REBOOT!

LOADING...

He came back and shook his head a little. He felt his magic eat away at the paint and absorb the color. He pulled more strings from his sockets and inspected the color. It had changed to match the yellow ink. He pulled more out, wincing a little as he did and then set to work.

It took little effort to make the patches big enough to fill the holes. It took a lot of time though. As he was nearing the end, Ink began to stirr. Error knew he would be up soon and began setting the pieces into the places and watching the magic meld into the fabric and twine with it to fill it seamlessly.

"Mm... hhmmm?" There was more movement, on his other side this time. Looking over, he admired the sight. The blanket covering Dream had slipped, revealing his bare bones that were flushed with magic. Nothing sexual. It seemed to be a natural flush. Big yellow eyelights glazed over him and his actions, then sharpened as they took an interest in what he was doing.

"Wha? Whatcha doin'?" All drowzy and tired, about to rub his eyes to waken himself up more. Error caught his hand.

"i'Ll be DonE sOOn. Go BaCk to sLEep."

Dream's eyes sharpened further, gold flickering in them briefly. Error stroked his fingers gently to assure him, then let his hand go. He wrnt back to work, pretending that Dream hadn't woke up.

Dream eventually relaxed against him again. He closed his eyes, but Error could tell that he didn't go back to sleep. He was being watched very carefully. Eventually he ran out of the yellow strings, but that didn't matter, he was done. He went over the cape again, going over any spot that didn't seem to meld properly to the seams. He made final touches before he set it down. It was fixed for the most part. There were maybe a few minor scrapes and loose threads here or there, but he didn't have the energy to fix them.

He turned ever so slightly towards and threw the cape over his shoulders. Dream tensed at the action and Ink grumbled sleepily. Dream snapped his eyes to look at Ink, checking tonsee if he would wake. When he didn't (goddamn heavy sleeper), Dream looled at Error and then his fixed cape.

His brow scrunched up in confusion as he panned over the smooth surface. He fingers would twitch a little as he panned over a patch that Error fixed. The seams were only obvious by touch. The magic was still Error's is those places. He looked up at Error in wonder.

"Why?"

"iT BugGeD mE."

"That's -" Dream faltered as he tried to wrap his head around that. "That's it? That's the only reason you did that for me?"

"PreTTy mUcH," Error replied, watching his reaction intently. Dream opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. He was just gaping like a fish for several seconds. He looked in different directions like he was literally searching for the words. The longer he staued silent, the brighter his flush got.

Cute.

He could hurl.

But Dream did something earlier that peaked his interest.

Error leaned in a little closer. He reached out and grasped Dream's chin in one hand. That got his attention immediately. He stayed completely still while Error took in his face.

Pretty bones, golden eyelights, no scars. Too perfect. Ink doesn't do perfect.

"I DuNnO WHat hE sEes IN yOu," Error said. There was that flicker again. That flash of anger behind those pretty eyes. A furious temper and power to wipe out a universe.

Now THAT was attractive.

Error smiled. Right as Dream openes his mouth again to reply, he surged forward to capture it. Teeth clicked together and Dream let out an indignant noise, anger bubbling up and dying down just as quickly as Error made quick work of leaving him breathless. It helped to have five tongues.

Dream's hands gripped at his cape tightly, loosening as he came to accept the kiss and then return it. When Error felt he'd left the other sufficiently breathless, he pulled away. Dream's eyelights were dilated and he looked ready for more.

Shame.

That was Ink's job.

"KeEp MAkiNg hiM hAPpy And hEAltHy," Error said, watching those eyelights come back into focus at his words. "AnD I woN't KiLL yoU."

Dream frowned again. He obviously didn't like that, but it didn't matter. Those were the terms of being Ink's. He can get uppity all he wants about the negativity and threats of murder and universe destruction and all the bullshit, Error didn't care. He was more interested in seeing that flicker of darkness behind those eyes.

Ink hated flawless characters.

Mr. Positivity here was showing Error more contempt then he had ever before. It was like he only tolerated Error up to this point. It was fascinating.

Error was starting to see why he took an interest in this Sans. Those furious eyes never left him even as Dream weighed his options.

"It'S PRetty SiMplE," Error said after a minute or two. "WHat Do yOU sAy?"

Dream's expression went completely blank then, showing no emotion at all. Then a mischievous smile drawled over his features.

"Deal," Dream replied. "How about we seal it with another kiss?"

Error's face heated. He had not expected that. Dream giggled, looking smug and amused. Bastard knew what he did.

He grinned. This one was interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! I really liked this pairing and I might write more in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you do much for reading! Please let me know what you think with a comment! Spelling errors, dd tags or warnings, let me know if I missed any!


End file.
